1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves methods and systems for predicting and/or tracking changes of one or more conditions of an external body portion of a subject. The invention may have applicability in predicting future evolution of one or more external body conditions. The invention may also have particular use with gauging and/or predicting effectiveness of beauty products applied to the external body portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Individuals always have a curiosity in learning about what will happen in the future. One particular area of interest relates to an individual""s curiosity about how she will look in the future. Since a xe2x80x9ccrystal ballxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctime machinexe2x80x9d exist only in fairy tales and science fiction, an exact forecast of an individual""s future appearance is impossible to attain. With the advancement of modern research techniques and data processing devices, however, somewhat accurate assessments of an individual""s prognosis are becoming more and more possible.
One area where there is a particular interest in using information relating to an individual""s future outlook is in the field of beauty products. For example, a large number of beauty products are useful to combat signs of aging. As an individual grows older, she may develop conditions such as wrinkles, skin lines, hair loss, and skin discolorations, such as those caused by over-exposure to the sun. Using available beauty products, at least some of these conditions may be eliminated, reduced, or slowed to a less aggressive pace. However, beauty products are typically only used when an individual senses aggressive onset of a visibly perceptible symptom. Less common is the use of beauty products as a preventative measure, which is sometimes the most effective way of improving someone""s future outlook.
For example, it""s generally known that using sun screen products may reduce the number and intensity of wrinkles appearing later in a person""s life. Even with such a well know fact, individuals rarely look that far into the future and apply sun screen just to prevent the onset of wrinkles ten or fifteen years later. Furthermore, it""s even rarer for an individual to apply sun screen at optimum strengths and/or usage levels because most individuals are not that far-thinking.
Enabling consumers to understand the future outlook of the their personal appearance would be particularly advantageous for purveyors of beauty products. For example, making individuals aware of how much better they might look in the future if they use certain beauty products earlier in their life would provide a means to encourage individuals to purchase a greater number those products and to use them throughout their life.
Methods and systems consistent with the features and principles of the present invention may be used in predicting future changes to external body conditions and/or tracking changes that have already occurred.
One exemplary aspect of the invention may include a method for predicting evolution of one or more conditions of an external body portion of a subject. The method may include receiving first data and receiving second data. The first data may be representative of one or more conditions of the subject""s external body portion in a first time frame, and the second data may be representative of the condition of the subject""s external body portion in a second time frame occurring after the first time frame. Alternatively, the second data may be reflective of how the at least one external condition is expected to evolve over time. The method may further include generating a forecasted evolution of the condition and transmitting the forecasted evolution to the subject. The generation of the forecasted evolution may be based on the first data and the second data. The forecasted evolution could be in a variety of differing forms, such as images, diagrams, graphs, charts, and other representations.
In another exemplary aspect, the method may include receiving third, fourth, or additional data. These data may be data relating to the condition in time periods falling prior to, after, or between the time periods of the first and second data.
Yet another exemplary aspect of the invention may include a method for enabling a subject to gauge effectiveness of one or more one beauty products. The method may include receiving first data and receiving second data. The first data may be representative of one or more conditions of an external body portion of a subject in a first time frame, and the second data may be representative of the condition of the external body portion of the subject in a second time frame occurring after the first time frame. At least one beauty product may be applied to the external body portion between the first time frame and the second time frame. The method may also involve generating evolution data based at least in part on the first and second data, presenting to the subject a first representation of the evolution data, and presenting to the subject a second representation of an expected evolution of the at least one condition in conjunction with the first representation. The conjunctive presentation of the first and second representations may be configured to permit the subject to gauge effectiveness of the beauty product applied between the first and second time frames.
Still another exemplary aspect of the invention may include generating expected evolution predicting affects of varying usage of beauty products.
Additional aspects of the invention are set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of methods and articles consistent with features of the present invention.
It is understood that both the foregoing description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.